Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Kyle descubre, mientras elaboraba la tarea que el señor Garrison les dejo elaborar; la pagina de Fanfiction. Aquí se dará cuenta de las miles de historias Yaoi que existen sobre ellos. Por lo tanto, decide reunirse con los "Ukes" y así investigar quien fue la primera persona que creo este tipo de historias.
1. Los Ukes

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

"Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?"

By: Bertha Nayelly y Coyote Smith.

* * *

**Titulo:** Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?

**Rated:** T.

**Genero:** Humor, Friendship.

**Autores:** Bertha Nayelly y Coyote Smith.

_La mayoría de las historias que aquí aparezcan no son de nuestra propiedad, les damos los créditos a sus respectivos autores._

**Dedicado a: Luis Carlos y TheParkerPress.**

* * *

Capítulo I.

Kyle, un joven pelirrojo de 16 años de edad, se encontraba sentado frente al ordenador, elaborando la gran tarea que el señor Garrison les dejo. Tenían que investigar un tema, sea cual sea, pero que sea de su interés. El pelirrojo opto por investigar sobre como las formas de comunicación en internet cambian las relaciones humanas y permiten una expansión de la globalización. Se le hacia un tema interesante, así lograba saber más de este.

Estuvo una hora leyendo, resumiendo y escribiendo información, estaba aburrido y con unas incontenibles ganas de apagar el computador e irse a casa de Stan para pasar un rato. Pero lo más seguro, es que este se encuentre en una cita con Wendy. Ambos terminaron hace unos días, pero hoy en la escuela los vio muy juntos, dando a entender que regresaron. Esa idea molestaba a Kyle de cierta forma ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Dejó de divagar, y se concentro nuevamente en la tarea. Decidió investigar algunos escritos sobre la globalización, así podía darse una idea de cómo elaborar el suyo. Escribió en el buscador "Escritos de la Globalización en South ParK" comenzó a leer las opciones dadas, pero ninguna le llamo la atención. El sonido de su celular hizo que volteara a tomarlo.

-Bueno – dijo con expresión aburrida – Ah Stan, eres tú… ¿Por qué?... Kenny es un cerdo… no, Stan ¡No! … ah estas con Wendy… no… si, sabes tengo que irme tengo casas más Importantes que hacer. Adiós – Dicho esto, colgó, ni el mismo sabia porque se enojaba, pero cada vez que lo veía con Wendy, le daban ganas de…

"Estoy actuando como enamorada celosa" Dijo para después reír nerviosamente. Regreso su vista a la pantalla del computador y enarco una ceja al leer una de las tantas opciones que aparecieron.

-Fanfiction… - Leyó -¿Fanfiction? ¿Qué carajo es eso? – pregunto dándole clic al botón, y a continuación aparecieron miles de historias, la mayoría estaban en ingles, cosa que hizo que su entrecejo se frunciera y a la vez se sorprendiera, ya que toda la pagina trataba de South Park, y no solo eso, venían su nombre y el de sus amigos.

-¿Quién diablos escribe todo esto? – se pregunto deteniéndose en una historia que llamo su atención "It happened in Sun Valley"

_It happened in Sun Valley 27/07/2012._

_Estaba molesta, eran vacaciones, y a sus padres se les ocurría salir de South Park para ir a algún lugar, quizás más nevado ¡Pero qué clase de padres tenía!... "_

Al terminar de leer, frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué Stan no le había dicho nada de eso? ¿Y cuando chingados fue a Sun Valley? Él no le conto nada, cosa que le hacía sentir mal, además ¿Por qué ambos tenían que escribir esto en internet? Nadie, mucho menos él, necesitaba saber sobre sus vacaciones, no, definitivamente hablaría con ese cabron.

Regreso a la página principal y siguió bajando para ver, si encontraba otra historias. Casi todas, estaban en ingles, bajo y bajo hasta que encontró una en español, en seguidamente la abrió para comenzar a leer.

"_**Todo cambia, por Coyote Smith"**_

_Capítulo I._

_Habían acabado de terminar las vacaciones de final de año en la escuela South Park. Ahora los chicos y las chicas entraban en el séptimo grado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que ellos tenían 10 años._

_Stan se había vuelto un muchacho bien fornido y alto para su edad….."_

Leyó el primer capítulo de la historia el cual se le hizo muy interesante, asi que paso a leer el segundo capítulo _"Creo que yo diría algo así"_ pensó, después de haber terminado de leer el capitulo. Paso al tres, y lo leyó "_No puedo creer que las chicas hablen así_" pensó sorprendido, siguió leyendo y ya iba en el capítulo 6 "_Mierda Kenny es un puto traidor ¡Pobre Wendy!"_ leyó el 7, el 8, el 9 y el 10 _"¡Dios que desgracia, nunca pensé que sentiría tanta pena por Wendy!" _leyó el capitulo 11 "_Bien, buena historia la seguiré leyendo" pensó "Aunque, el que esta historia este buena, no quita el hecho de que ese tal Coyote escriba sobre nosotros ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!"_

Regreso nuevamente a la página principal ¡Habían miles de historias sobre ellos! Cosa que le sorprendía ¿Es que acaso los vigilaban con cámaras secretas o qué? No pudo evitar mirar toda su habitación… suspiro, estaba exagerando. Volvió a detenerse cuando otro título llamo su atención:

"_Gracias Stan. Por TheParkerPress:_

_Kyle se cura de su diabetes, y todos van a celebrar al campo. Pero luego Stan y Kyle se quedan solos, confesando sus sentimientos…. STYLE"_

Ese resumen hizo que su curiosidad le ganara, así que abrió la historia y comenzó a leerla.

"_Era un día soleado en South Park, no como todos los días pero este día si salió y no hubo ni un copo de nieve._

_Porque hoy era un día muy especial para Stan Marsh: ¡Su súper mejor amigo en todo el mundo se había curado de su diabetes!_

_Y al fin estaba feliz por ver a su mejor amigo, a SU Kyle, sonreír y verlo jugar…"_

A Kyle casi se le salen los ojos de tanto abrirlos al leer la historia ¿El enamorado de Stan? ¿Stan enamorado de él? Continúo leyendo:

"… _De pronto dejo de jugar con sus rizos para ver sus labios, estaban rojos, rojos como su cabello. Sintió ganas de besarlo, de sentir esos labios que siempre quiso probar y no los de Wendy, con quien había terminado hace unos meses atrás._

…_Pero no pudo contenerse más…_

_Y lo beso, dejando a Kyle, muy sorprendido y ruborizado._

_Mágicamente sus labios encajaban como si fueran el uno para el otro..."_

*Silencio*

-¿¡Quien carajos escribió esta mierda!? – exclamo completamente rojo, mas rojo que un tomate en época de cosecha. Ese maldito texto le hiso sentir algo extraño… y no quería saber que era.

Okey, estaba molesto.

Salió de la página, yendo nuevamente a la principal, y le bajo topándose con otra historia la cual, en el resumen contenía una palabra extraña:

"_Despedida por: Riw-DarkUsagii._

_Kyle se mudara por el empleo de su mama. Pero antes de que se marche… Stan quiere despedirse de él. STYLE. Lemon."_

Esa palabra Lemon sonaba extraña, y por alguna extraña razón, le provocaba una sensación de miedo, trauma, horror y todos esos sentimientos negativos, para calmar su curiosidad decidió leer.

1 minuto después…

"…_.. -¡AH! ¡AH! ¡STAN! ¡DIOS! – Kyle arqueo su espalda, el placer era inmenso, -¡MAS FUERTE! ¡MAS!_

_-¡AH KYLE! – embestía más rápido y con fuerza, los gemidos de ambos se sincronizaron, llenando la habitación de ellos…._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

_FIN._

Bien, decir que Kyle estaba más traumado que de costumbre, era poco. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y tenía ganas de matar al primero que se le cruzara en su camino, y no, no es literal.

Ahora si ¡Estaba encabronadísimo! Iba a buscar a la persona que escribió eso, y lo golpearía hasta la muerte por hacer algo tan… tan…

-¡Kyle te buscan! – grito su mama, Kyle suspiro y trato de calmarse, no era bueno alterarse. Tenía que decirle de esto a alguien pero ¿A quién? ¿A Stan? ¿Para qué lea eso? No gracias, entonces ¿A quién?

-Hola Kyle – volteo y miro a Butters, y como si de repente todo se volviera oscuro, y una luz blanca iluminara a Butters mientras salía un angelito en pañales tocando una gloriosa melodía, no perdió tiempo en acercarse a él.

-¡Butters! – grito tomándolo de la mano y sentándolo frente al computador -¡Lee eso! – le ordeno. El pequeño rubio, quien temblaba por el repentino acto del pelirrojo comenzó a leer.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-¡Puedes creerlo! ¿¡Quien se atreve a escribir algo así!? – dijo Kyle en estado de desesperación. Butters estaba ligeramente sonrojado por lo que acaba de leer, no sabía que el pelirrojo tuviera ese tipo de relación con su mejor amigo.

-V-V-vamos Kyle. No es p-para tanto – trato de calmar a su amigo.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? – Grito el oji-verde -¡Claro! ¡Cómo no… - guardo silencio al momento en que una sonrisa un tanto malvada se formara en su rostro. Haciendo al pequeño temblar – Muévete – dijo apartándolo, sin agresión, del computador "Si hay historias así mías, supongo que deber haber de alguien más "

"Fanfic Butters y… "Dejo la oración incompleta para ver, quien era el afortunado-desafortunado.

-¿Q-Que haces? – pregunto el rubio viendo la pantalla.

-¡Kenny! – grito el pelirrojo al ver, que la persona con la que emparejaban a Butters era el sucio pervertido de su amigo.

-¿Kenny? – repitió Butters asustado por su repentino grito. Kyle miro al rubio, sin poder creer que a semejante "ternura" lo pusieran como pareja del más pervertido de South Park. Regreso su vista _al ordenador y leyó el titulo de una historia que había aparecido._

"_¿Felices para siempre? Por TheParkerPress._

_Kenny odiaba las historias del Profesor Garrison, pensaba que no podía existir un tal "felices para siempre" o esa mierda. Hasta encontrarse con Butters Stotch, ¿Será el pequeño capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al pobre? BuNny. One-shot, fluff**-Feliz cumpleaños Nubia :3-**_

_¿Felices para siempre….?"_

Dejo de leer y miro a Butters quien tenía la vista en otro lado y no en la pantalla del computador.

-Butters lee esto – volvió a decirle/ordenarle, él asintió y comenzó a leer junto al pelirrojo.

"_-Y con eso… la princesa y el príncipe vivieron felices para siempre…- Finalizo el Profesor de la clase, cerrando su libro de historias._

_Kenny revoloteo los ojos, era ya una frase excesivamente usada "… Y vivieron felices para siempre", cuando en realidad, ni siquiera existía un final feliz, como le dicen…"_

Butters no entendía porque esa historia los mencionaba a ellos, es decir, no recuerda haber tenido un día como ese.

"_... Pero la oración fue interrumpida, Butters lo agarro del cierre de la chaqueta y lo atrajo a él._

_Si, le robo un beso._

_Separaron sus labios nuevamente, el rubio menor puso su dedo índice en la boca de MacCormik, en señal de silencio._

_-Lo sé…yo… también te amo Kenny – confeso con los pomulos enrojecidos._

_El chico no pudo resistirlo más y abrazo a su amado rubito, quien inmediatamente correspondió. _

…_._

…

…

_FIN"_

Kyle miro por el rabillo del ojo a Butters quien estaba muy sonrojado y comenzó a jugar con sus nudillos, tenía ganas de reírse de él, pero decidió callar, ya que él acaba de leer una historia así de él y Stan y otra que lo dejo traumado de por vida.

-¿Qué clase d-d-de historias son esas? – pregunto el pequeño Stoch viendo la pantalla del computador.

-Fanfic o algo así – respondió el pelinegro –Sea como sea que se llame, haremos pagar a los que escriben algo así.

-Bueno, al menos esa historia n-no era tan su-subida de nivel como la tuya y Stan – dijo el pequeño rubio, mal error, Kyle sonrió perversamente, mientras escribía en la pantalla el mismo título que había puesto antes pero ahora agrego las palabras "Kenny y Lemon"

"Fanfic Butters y Kenny Lemon"

Aparecieron miles de resultados, pero la mayoría estaba en otro idiota, eso molesto al judío. Pero para su buena suerte y mala para el que estaba a su lado, encontró uno y sin perder tiempo, abrió la página.

-Bien Butters, lee esto – le dijo, él pequeño tenía una clara idea de que le iba a hacer leer Kyle, iba a negarse pero ""La curiosidad mato al gato"

"_De pasivo a activo por Sweek-Lawliet._

_Butters quiere probar que se siente ser activo… un intento de lemon._

_¿Suke o seme?_

_Butters y Kenny estaban en un momento sexy: Kenny lamia y chupaba el hermoso cuello de será de Butters mientras el menor jadeaba mientras se dejaba llevar totalmente por las sensaciones que Kenny le traía._

_-Eres taaan mmmm hermoso – Kenny susurro en el oído de Butters mientras levantaba las piernas del menor…"_

Ahora era el turno de Butters el quedar traumado, estaba molesto, oh si, nuestro pequeño tierno y adorado Butters estaba molesto y apenado ¿Quién se atreve a escribir estas cosas?

-T-Tenemos que hacer algo – le dijo a Kyle quien asintió.

-Sí, claro que haremos algo.

-¿Le vamos a decir a alguien más?

-No lo sé- dijo – No creo que quieras que Kenny lea esto ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! – grito el rubio sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Aunque estas palabras me llamaron la atención – dijo el judío leyendo "Uke o Seme" -¿Qué mierda podría ser?

-Busca su significado – pronunció Butters, porque a decir verdad, esas palabras era muy extrañas. Kyle asintió y se decido a buscar.

-Mm a ver aquí dice… - dijo entrando en una página, leyeron toda la información y llegaron a una conclusión –Muy bien, según este pinche pagina. Las relaciones entre dos hombres se les llaman yaoi, y esto está conformado por el Uke y el Seme. En este caso, Uke es la persona calmada y el Seme es el que lleva los pantalones en la relación.

-¿Eso es?

-Bueno, eso entendí yo.

-Entonces. Tu y yo s-s-somos Ukes – dijo Butters. Kyle reflexiono un momento y frunció el ceño. ¡Carajo! Primero lee un historia que lo deja traumado y ahora descubre que sus "Fans" por así llamarles a esas locas que escriben esto, lo consideran el débil de la relación.

-¡Mierda! – se quejó.

-¿Por qué no buscamos de quien más hay historias así?

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, como veo que t-t-te molesto ser el Uke, podemos reunirnos con los demás Ukes, p-p-para hablar de esto – propuso el rubio. Kyle lo miro por un momento, era buena idea, investigarían quienes son los Ukes de South Park y harían una reunión, ¡Oh si! Les iba a pedir su ayuda para acabar con esto de las historias "Yaoi"

Media hora después.

Dos rubios estaban sentados en la habitación de Kyle, este los miraba fijamente y Butters, quien estaba a su lado jugaba con sus nudillos, clara señal de que estaba nervioso. Kyle los miro detenidamente, había leído una página donde venían todos los Ukes de South Park ¿Cómo es que existía una página así? Sabrá dios. Había varios Ukes pero él y Butters decidieron traer solo a ellos dos.

_"Pip y Tweek"_

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Debo decir que la idea de este fic, la tome del Fanfic de Luis Carlos "Indecisión"

Coyote Smith y yo, somos los autores de esta historia.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Los Seme

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Titulo: Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?

Rated: T.

Genero: Humor, Friendship.

Idea original: Luis Carlos.

Autores: Bertha Nayelly y Coyote Smith.

Las mayorías de las historias que aquí aparezcan no son de nuestra propiedad, les damos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Dedicado a: Luis Carlos y TheParkerPress.

* * *

Capítulo II.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! – gemía Kenny mientras veía un video pornográfico en la computadora. Estaba en la escuela y no había nadie, tenía que aprovechar.

-Oye Kenny, debemos hacer la tarea del señor Garri… - callo al escuchar los "extraños sonidos" Que su amigo hacia. Lo miro por unos segundos para saber qué es lo que hacía.

-¡Ahhhh! – grito Kenny cuando llego a su amado y desamo *Orgasmo*

-¡KENNY! ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? – grito Stan al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza e ira. Kenny lo miro como si nada, para después dibujar una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-¡Oh! Stan ¿Vienes a ayudarme? – pregunto.

-¡NO SEAS PENDEJO! – grito el pelinegro – Tenemos que hacer la tarea del señor Garrison – dijo ya más calmado. Kenny se subió el pantalón y lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué no estabas con Wendy? – pregunto.

-Estaba – dijo Stan sentándose a su lado – Solo le dije lo que tenía que decirle y ya.

-¡Oh! – Pronuncio el rubio - ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Termine con ella – respondió el pelinegro cerrando las páginas pornográficas que su amigo tenía abiertas.

-¿Tú? – pregunto Kenny sorprendido.

-Si ¿Por qué? – dijo Stan viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bueno, normalmente es ella la que te termina y tú te pones de emo depresivo, es extraño oírte decir que tú la terminaste – explico el rubio colocando su codo en la mesa y recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-Digamos que ya me canse – dijo Stan – es decir, esto de terminar y regresar, no sé, cansa sabes.

-Me lo imagino – dijo Kenny - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Vamos? Me suena a manada. Yo voy a hacer la tarea.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no lo haces en tu casa?

-Shelley llevo a unas amigas y créeme que no quiero estar con ella y su ejército de malvadas – respondió Stan sintiendo un escalofrió, el solo pensar lo que su hermana y sus "Monstruos" (amigas) le pudieran hacer, le daba miedo.

-Bueno – dijo Kenny – Apúrate que yo también tengo que hacer la tarea.

-Estuviste no se cuantas horas, con la computadora de la escuela, masturbándote ¿Y no pudiste hacer la tarea? – pregunto el pelinegro frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Stan, ya sabes lo que dicen, el cuerpo antes que nada – dijo Kenny como si de un filosofo se tratase.

-Pendejo – susurro Stan.

-¿Y qué vas a investigar?

-No sé, algo sobre el medio ambiente – respondió sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

-¿El medio ambiente? – Pregunto Kenny - ¡Que aburrido! – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdone si a su majestad no le gusta lo que voy a hacer de MI tarea – dijo Stan con sarcasmo.

-No se preocupe, lo perdono – dijo Kenny, ambos rieron – Investiga, como el medio ambiente motiva a la gente a suicidarse.

-¿Suicidarse? ¿Y para que voy a querer saber eso?

-Oh vamos, es interesante.

-Bueno - dijo el pelinegro – "Como el medio ambiente en South Park, motiva a los suicidios". Comenzaron a leer las opciones que les aparecieron, pero se notaba que todas eran páginas escritas por gente depresiva que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-Mira – dijo Kenny señalando una opción en particular.

-"Querido mundo" – leyó Stan - ¿Qué es esto?

-No se – dijo el rubio – A ver ábrelo.

-¿Para qué?

-Suena interesante, puede serte de ayuda para tu tarea.

-Sí, si – dijo Stan abriendo la pagina.

_"Querido mundo – Por Coyote Smith._

_"Todos ustedes me querían fuera de su vida. Ahora estoy ." La nota de suicidio de Wendy Testaburger. Style (Stan/Kyle) *Reenviado, com pequeñas revisiones*. Traducido de "Dear World" de John-SP150"_

-¿Wendy? – pregunto Kenny.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? – dijo Stan – La nota de suicidio de Wendy Testaburger.

"_Querido mundo:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, estoy muerta, y todo esta fingiendo estar triste. Y eso es exactamente porque estoy haciendo esto._

_Es de la naturaleza humana sentir culpa y tristeza en la muerte de otro…"_

Terminaron de leer y se vieron entre si.

-Wow Wendy es taaaan profunda – dijo Kenny. Stan lo miro algo intrigado, eso no pudo escribirlo Wendy, tres razones.

Uno: hace unos momentos estaba con ella.

Dos, Wendy no es capaz de hacer algo así, es decir, está bien que sea como es pero nunca haría algo como suicidarse.

Y tres ¿Cómo chingados es eso que él y Kyle tiene una relación sentimental?

-Ademas… - comenzó a hablar Kenny nuevamente – Nunca me dijiste que eras novio de Kyle ¿Ya han cogido?

-¡Entre Kyle y yo no hay nada! – grito sonrojándose por lo ultimo dicho del rubio – ¿Quién habrá escrito esto? – pregunto viendo la pantalla.

-Pues ahí dice, Por Coyote Smith – dijo Kenny – Por lo que deduzco que ese tan Coyote es el autor de dicha historia.

-¿Y quién fregados es "Coyote"?

-Yo que voy a saber – dijo Kenny encogiéndose de hombros.

-Fanfiction – leyó Stan.

-¿Fanfiction? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el pervertido.

-No lo sé – dijo Stan dándole clic a esa palabra, segundos después aparecieron miles de historias, que hablaban de su pueblo, de sus amigos y de ellos.

-¿Qué carajo?

-Wow, somos famosos – dijo Kenny maravillado ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Stan - ¡Ouchh!

-No es momento para bromas – dijo Stan – Tenemos que averiguar quien escribe todas estas historias. Se quedaron en silencio, viendo las diferentes historias que había, pero no se atrevían a abrir ninguna hasta que…

-Amores inesperados – leyó Kenny – A ver ábrelo.

-Si patrón – dijo Stan abriendo la pagina.

"_Amores inesperados. Por Luis Carlos._

_Cuando Stan y Kyle se declaran pareja, algunas personas no se sorprenden por eso, pero algunas si, especialmente Wendy, que no sabe como sobrellevar esa situación, pero encontrara el consuelo en quien menos se lo imagina. Hay style. Creek. Dip y pareja muy Crack. Final de la primera…._

-Espera – le interrumpió Kenny – ¿No que no tienes nada con Kyle?

-¿Eh?

-Aquí también dice que son pareja – dijo señalando la pantalla del computador

-No somos pareja – dijo Stan seriamente – No entiendo cómo es que este tal Luis Carlos, escribe algo así.

-¿Vas a leerlo? – pregunto Kenny al ver como Stan comenzaba a leer.

-Sí, pero solo el primer capítulo.

-Ah bueno.

.

.

-¿No que nada mas el primer capítulo?

-Es que está bien bueno – susurro Stan leyendo el capitulo 6.

-¿Qué?

-Digo, si, ya me salgo – dijo "Lo tengo que leer todo" pensó emocionado, como si fuera una mujer que está a punto de ver la novela del canal dos.

-¡Me toca escoger una! – grito Kenny emocionado arrebatándole el ratón de la computadora a Stan – A ver, veamos – dijo bajando las opciones. Stan miro atentamente la pantalla -¡Oh mira esta! – dijo emocionado. Stan se acerco mas a la pantalla.

"_Homewok Por TheSrtaWeasley._

_One-Shot; Stan debe reaccionar ante la tensión sexual no resuelta hacia su querido Kyle, y más cuando se queda a solas con este toda una tarde ¡Lemmon!"_

Dos minutos más tarde…

Kenny tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Stan estaba completamente rojo.

-¡Qué lindo! – Chillo Kenny como chica adolescente –Oye Stan… ¿Me enseñas como se juega al doctor? – pregunto sonriendo seductoramente.

-¡NO SEAS IMBECIL! – Grito Stan - ¿¡Quien mierda escribe esto!? ¿Sabes lo que haría Kyle si lee algo así? ¡Me mata! Es capaz de pensar que yo escribi esto.

-Tranquilo – trato de calmarlo Kenny, cuando Stan se alteraba daba miedo.

-Bien – dijo el pelinegro contando hasta 10 – Tenemos que averiguar quien escribe esto.

- Tienes razón – dijo Kenny dirigiendo la flechita del computador al buscador.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a buscar una historia así conmigo como protagonista? – reclamo haciéndose el ofendido. Se moría de ganas por saber quién es la o el súper mega afortunado/a de compartir historias así con él.

-Eres un maldito pervertido – gruño Stan, acercándose a la pantalla. Obviamente también tenía curiosidad.

"_Lo que está perdido por Sao801._

_Kenny odia a Eric está usando a Butters ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse del gordo bastardo? Es todo lo que él está buscando._

Comenzaron a leer… segundos después…

_¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡NNG! ¡E – Jadeo en busca de aire mientras era castigado por el placer que no podía controlar -¡Kenny! ¡Kenny! – grito una y otra vez hasta que por fin llego…"_

-¿Qué mierda? – volvió a preguntar Stan.

-Con que Butters ¿eh?

-¿Cómo pueden poner a Butters con alguien como Kenny? – se dijo Stan pero el rubio lo escucho.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué problema hay conmigo? – pregunto indignado.

-¿Quieres que te conteste? – pregunto Stan enarcando una ceja.

-Al menos no deseo a mi mejor amigo en secreto.

-¡Joder! ¡Que yo no deseo a Kyle!

-Yo nunca mencione a Kyle – dijo Kenny con burla. Stan se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Imbécil.

-Bueno ya… ¡Leamos otro!

-Estas pero bien pendejo si crees que vamos a seguir leyendo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tenemos que investigar quien escribe todo esto – dijo el pelinegro seriamente, era inhumano e ilegal hacer eso.

-Son muchos escritores por si no te has dado cuenta ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ir con cada uno y demandarlo.

-Obviamente no – dijo Stan – Pero algo debemos hacer.

-Podemos investigar quien fue la primera persona que escribió un Yaoi.

-¿Yaoi?

-¿No sabes qué es eso? – Stan negó – Así se les llama las relaciones entre dos hombres.

-¿Tu como sabes eso?

-Contactos – respondió Kenny. Stan no dijo nada, era demasiado obvio que su amigo supiera esas cosas.

-Hay que decirle a alguien más de esto, para que nos ayude.

-¿A quién? ¿A Kyle?

-¡No a él no! – Grito el pelinegro, Kenny se carcajeo al ver la cara de Stan – Muérete.

-Aun no me toca morir amigo, desgraciadamente para ti – dijo – Bueno entonces… busquemos a quienes más los ponen así, digo, si esa pagina es de South Park, deben de haber mas parejas ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón – dijo Stan – Bien, veamos… - comenzó a bajar las opciones….

Media hora después, de haber reunido información y esas cosas. Decidieron llamar a los que creen, que podían manejar esto con más madurez.

"_Damien. Token. Gregory, Craig. Brindon y Cartman"_

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me inspiran a escribir más de este fic. Bien, como tengo la costumbre. Respondere reviews:

**Coyote Smith:** _¡Gracias por comentar! Y claro que puse tus ideas, después de todo los dos somos los autores de la historia. ¡Me alegro que hayas comentado!_

**Kira Uzumaki: **_me alegro que te enamoradas del Fic (?) y aquí está la continuación, espero haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Luis Carlos**: _¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos._

**Kurumi2413Keehl:** _¡Gracias por lee y comentar! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

**The Gray- Eyed Girl:**_ ¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar! Y por decir que lo merecemos ¡Gracias! Te mando saludo y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

**Agata:** ¡_Gracias por leer! ¡Te mando saludos!_

**Spody El Jarcor:**_ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Y veré si uso una de tus historias. ¡Gracias! Saludos._

**Pervertida3000:** _Aquí está el capitulo 2, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos._

Eeeeen fiinnn (lease estilo Hola soy German (?) esto es todo. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos y ¡Buenas noches!

P.D: perdonen algún horror ortográfico que vean por ahí ¡Gracias!


	3. la decisión

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Titulo**: Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?

**Rated:** T.

**Genero**: Humor, Friendship.

**Idea original**: Luis Carlos.

**Autores:** Bertha Nayelly y Coyote Smith.

La mayoría de las historias que aquí aparezcan no son de nuestra propiedad, les damos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo III. La decisión.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Craig con su típica voz nasal y viendo a Stan quien los veía de manera seria y Kenny quien estaba leyendo algo en la computadora con una sonrisa – Una sonrisa muy extraña hay que recalcar –

- ¡Más les vale que sea de suma importancia maricas! – dijo Cartman molesto, pues estaba felizmente comiendo en su casa cuando ellos le hablaron.

- Claro que es importante – respondió Stan – Tenemos que informarles de algo horrible.

- No es tan malo – dijo Kenny mientras abría una página en específico y miraba a Cartman por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Token tranquilamente.

- ¡Yo les digo! – Dijo Kenny saltando de la silla – ¡Hay historias sumamente gays sobre nosotros! – Les dijo con la mayor sutileza posible.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Craig algo asombrado.

-Así es- dijo Stan – hay muchas personas que escriben historias de nosotros.

- ¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO!? ¿¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A ESCRIBIR MARICONERIAS SOBRE NOSOTROS!? – Exclamaron Damien y Cartman juntos dispuestos a romper el computador.

- . Oh Cartman, Damien no es tan malo. Especialmente cuando los emparejan con Pip – dijo señalando al anticristo – O Kyle – señalo a Cartman.

- ¡Encima me emparejan con el judío maricon de Kyle – exclamo Cartman.

-¡Oye no le digas así! – le grito Stan.

- ¿Quieren callarse? – pregunto Token quien es el único que tomo el asunto con Calma.

- ¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos? Claro, como tú te coges al estúpido de Clyde no afecta – le espetó Craig con indiferencia.

- ¡Yo no me cojo a Clyde! – dijo Token tratando de mantener la calma.

- Si Como no.

- ¡Yo no te digo nada de que andas tras Tweek!

- ¡No seas chismoso pedazo de verga!

- ¡YA CALLENSE! – Grito Kenny - ¡Dios! No es tan malo.

- Lo mejor es llegar a una solución – propuso Stan.

- ¿Cuál solución? – pregunto Token.

- Matar a cada uno de esos malditos escritores – dijo Cartman.

- Quemarlos hasta que supliquen clemencia – le siguió Damien.

- Debemos hablar con los demás – dijo Kenny – Ya saben con Kyle – dijo viendo a Stan y Cartman – con Pip – miro a Damien – Con Clyde – miro a Token – Con Tweek – miro a Craig – y con Butters – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Kenny! – le dijeron todos al unísono

- Nah, debemos buscar a cada uno de los escritores y matarlos- dijo Cartman.

- Si yo apoyo a la manteca esta.

- ¡No me digas manteca! – grito Cartman ganándose una mala mirada de Damien, y eso hizo que tragara en seco.

- Debemos decirle a los demás – dijo Kenny, que, a pesar de sus pensamientos pervertido, el sentía que los demás deberían saber de esta situación.

- Kenny tiene razón, ellos tienen derecho de saber sobre esto – dijo Token.

- Tienes razón – respondió Stan. Era mejor que él le comentara de esto a Kyle antes de que él las vea.

- Bien, vamos a buscarlos – exclamo Kenny ansioso de ver a Butters, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer realidad una de esas historias.

**Mientras tanto:**

- ¡GAH! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Tweek temblando como normalmente lo hace y tomando una taza de café que minutos antes Kyle le preparó.

- Tenemos que hablarles de un asunto sumamente importante – dijo Kyle con seriedad en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Pip viéndolos con sumo interés.

- ¿Sobre los tacos? – preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos; Clyde.

- No, Clyde – dijo Kyle rodando los ojos – Sobre… tu diles Butters.

- Ah – exclamo él al momento de frotar sus nudillos – Bueno… mmm… es que… Hay h-h-historias sobre nosotros.

- ¿Historias? – pregunto Pip.

- ¿Qué clase de ¡GAH! H-Historias? – pregunto Tweek tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Historias en las que nos relacionan con… - comenzó Kyle pero el recordar las historias que leyó horas antes le hacían sentir sumamente avergonzado – Hombres – termino de decir.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Pip.

- ¡Eso! ¡Hay historias donde nos emparejan con otro hombre!

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Clyde sin entender.

- Ah – suspiro Kyle – Hay historias – comenzó a decir – Donde a ti Clyde te relacionan sentimentalmente con Token – le dijo.

- Ohh ya entendí – dijo el amante de los tacos – espera… ¿Qué?

- ¡GAH! – exclamo Tweek tomando con más rapidez su café.

- Y a Tweek con Craig – pronuncio Butters tímidamente. Tweek al escuchar eso escupió todo el café y exclamo un fuerte ¡GAH!

- P-Pero… ¿Qué? – pronuncio Clyde sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Quién escribe todo eso? – pregunto Pip.

- No lo sabemos, son muchos los escritores que escriben esas cosas – respondió Kyle.

- ¿Q-Que podemos hacer? – pregunto Butters.

- No lo sé – dijo Kyle.

- ¿Debemos decirle a los que están involucrados en esto? – pregunto Pip.

- ¡No! – exclamo el judío – Lo que menos quiero es ver a Stan en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pip, si lees una historia donde estas teniendo sexo gay con… con… ¡Con Damien! ¿Te gustaría verlo?

- No.

- ¿Leíste una historia gay donde tienes sexo con Stan? – preguntó Clyde sorprendido.

- Marica ¡GAH!

- No soy marica Tweek – pronuncio Kyle.

- ¿Qué creen que debemos hacer? ¿Llamar a nuestros padres? – pregunto Butters sin dejar de frotar sus nudillos y viendo a Kyle.

- No Butters, si ellos se enteran van a empeorar las cosas – respondió Kyle con seriedad, no quisiera imaginarse lo que haría su madre si se entera de esto.

- Podemos ir a comprar unos tacos o… - iba a continuar Clyde pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

- ¡Kyle necesito hablar contigo! ¡Ahora! – grito su súper mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué mierda hace Stan aquí? – exclamo Kyle sonrojándose fuertemente ¡Malditas historias eroticas!

Los demás se vieron entre sí. Pip iba a ponerse de pie para abrir la puerta de la habitación pero…

- ¡Abre maldito Judío! – exclamaron Cartman y Damien al unísono.

- Hey no le digan así – exclamó Stan.

kyle y Butters estaban sumamente rojos, las líneas de las historias que leyeron estaban agolpándose en su mente como si de un torbellino se tratase.

- Kyle – dijo Stan entrando a la habitación - ¡He descubierto algo en la Web mientras elaboraba el trabajo del señor Garrison! ¡Son historias gays sobre nosotros! – dijo tomándolo de los hombros, completamente rojo de la ira y la vergüenza.

- ¡Butters! – gritó Kenny yendo con el pequeño rubio y abrazándolo al momento en el que una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en su rostro.

Los demás se vieron entre sí. No habían leído una historia de esas –por fortuna- pero el saber que los emparejaban con otro hombre y el ver las reacciones de Stan y… Kenny les advertía que eran sumamente espantosas.

- ¡Kyle debemos hacer algo!

- ¡Jueguen al doctor!

- ¡Cállate Kenny!

- Stan, yo también vi esa página- pronuncio el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Stan sin poder creerlo. Él… él también leyó esas cosas… su sonrojo aumento pero esta vez de pura vergüenza.

- Debemos encontrar al maldito que escribe estas cosas – dijo Damien haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto Pip.

-¡Gah! ¡Cuánta presión! – se quejo Tweek jalándose los cabellos.

- Creo que esas personas les valemos un carajo – dijo Craig mientras hacía que Tweek dejara de jalarse los cabellos. Y seguidamente le enseño su dedo "favorito" a la pantalla de la computadora en la cual estaba aun una de esas historias.

- No sean precipitados – Dijo Token calmadamente – Creo que debemos pedirle ayuda a alguien quien tenga mucho conocimiento sobre esto.

- Eh… creo que tienes razón minoría. Así podemos encontrar a las personas que escriben esto y ¡Matarlas! – grito Cartman furioso y Token lo miraba molesto por cómo le había llamado.

- ¡No seas idiota Culón! Si hacemos eso seriamos encarcelados por el resto de nuestras vidas – respondió Kyle quien hasta ese momento había estado viéndose fijamente a los ojos con Stan.

- ¡No me digas culón!

- No esperen – dijo Stan interrumpiendo la pelea entre su mejor amigo y el gordo – Creo que Cartman y Token tienen razón. Debemos encontrar a los que escriben esto.

- Pero como ustedes dicen – hablo Pip – son muchos escritores ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?

- Tenemos que investigar quién fue la primera persona que escribió este tipo de historias – dijo Cartman.

- No se han puesto a pensar en lo difícil que sería eso – dijo Kenny quien aún seguía abrazando a Butters.

- No lo creo – dijo Stan y todos lo voltearon a ver para que continuara hablando – Investiguemos quienes, de los que escriben esa clase de historias, viven aquí en South Park.

- Esa es una muy buena idea – dijo Damien – Así podemos ir y quemarle la casa y todo lo que ellos amen – finalizo mientras una sonrisa nada amistosa adornaba su rostro.

- Pues entonces investiguemos – dijo Kyle quien estaba de acuerdo con la idea y sentándose frente al computador para comenzar a investigar.

- ¿Podemos investigar sobre los tacos también? – pregunto Clyde con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

-¡No Clyde! ¡Tenemos que saber la verdad! – le dijo Stan asustando al chico.

- ¡Deja de pensar en tacos por dios! – le dijo Craig, provocando que Clyde comenzara a llorar y Token trataba de consolarlo inútilmente mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

- ¡Encontré uno! – exclamo Kyle – Este tipo se llama Coyote Smith, ha hecho algunas historias – dijo.

- ¡Ahora tendremos respuestas! – exclamo Clyde dejando de llorar mágicamente.

- Pero no creo que con él sea suficiente – pronuncio Stan.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Craig con su típica indiferencia.

- Me refiero a que en su… "perfil" no hay historias Yaoi, o no que parezcan.

- ¿Qué ese no es el autor de la historia que leímos? – Pregunto Kenny - ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Querido mundo.

- Si…

- El wey este tiene razón – dijo Damien señalando a Stan – Hay que buscar a persona que escriban sobre esto y quemarlos – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Kyle.

- Investiga a otros escritores que escriban yaoi y vivan aquí en South Park – dijo Stan.

- Bien – respondió el judío.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando encontremos a esos escritores? – pregunto Pip.

-Quemarlos.

- Matar a sus padres y dárselos de comer.

- Investigar quien escribió el primer yaoi, podemos ir con ese tal Coyote y después con los demás.

-¿Y de que les va a servir eso? – preguntó Kenny.

- Bueno, al menos podemos ir con esos escritores y pedirles que dejen de escribir esas cosas. Sin violencia – dijo Stan viendo a Damien y Cartman quienes se preparaban para decir algo.

- ¿N-No ser-ra extraño? – pregunto Butters.

- Nah Butters, él debe saber la respuesta para eso – dijo Cartman aun molesto.

- ¡GAH! ¡PERO SI ES UN MOUNSTRO O UN ALIEN! ¡O PEOR AÚN UN ALIADO DE LOS GNOMOS ROBA- CALZONES! – Grito Tweek nervioso mientras se jalaba los cabellos y corría por la habitación.

- No te preocupes Tweek – le dijo Craig tratando de calmarlo.

- No sé cómo es, ese tal Coyote pero deber de ser muy pervertido al igual que yo – dijo kenny.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Kenny – le dijo Damien sin ocultar su molestia.

- Muy bien, ya sé donde vive – dijo Kyle – Según Google él vive al lado de la casa de Token – dijo – También ya tengo a otras tres personas que escriben de esto y viven aquí en South Park.

- ¿Qué? Osease que el tipo ese vive al lado de Token ¿No será que tú ya sabias de esto? – dijo Cartman señalando al afroamericano.

- ¿Qué? Yo no tenía ni idea de que la persona que vive a lado de mi casa escriba esto – se defendió Token.

- Si como no.

- Eso no importa. Debemos ir con él para averiguar sobre esto – dijo Kyle deteniendo la pelea que iba a formarse.

- Bien, entonces iremos con ese tal Coyote – dijo Stan con determinación – Y después iremos con los demás escritores.

- Bien – dijo Kyle apagando el computador.

- ¿Vamos ir ahora? – preguntó Kenny.

- Si, cuanto antes es mejor – dijo Stan.

Todos lo vieron fijamente.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana aquí para ir todos juntos – dijo al ver que nadie quería ir en ese momento.

-¡Yei! – exclamó Clyde.

Todos salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible. Dejando a los súper mejores amigos solos.

- Eh… ¿Y-ya acabaste la tarea del señor Garrison? – preguntó Stan sin poder verlo a los ojos.

- N-No – respondió el pelirrojo. Se quedaron en silencio –un silencio muy incomodo-.

- ¿Y cómo descubriste esa página? – le preguntó Stan sentándose en la cama.

- Igual que tú – respondió Kyle sentándose a su lado – Haciendo la tarea del señor Garrison.

- Oh – pronuncio Stan.

- Por cierto – hablo Kyle - ¿Qué hablaste con Wendy? – le preguntó recordando que hace unas horas él estaba con la pelinegra.

- Oh eso – dijo Stan – Termine con ella – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – le dijo – Me canse de estar cortando y regresando con ella, por eso decidí terminar definitivamente.

- ¿Y cómo reacciono? – le pregunto.

- Al principio mal pero después me dijo que no había problema. Quedamos como amigos – dijo Stan viendo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

El se sonrojo ligeramente pero le regreso la sonrisa.

- Me alegro.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan mis lectores/as? Espero que bien. Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, no sé si es lo que esperaban pero algo es algo XD. No puse ninguna historia aquí, tampoco puse a ningún personaje a leer una historia sobre ellos pero eso lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo. También me di cuenta que me falto agregar a Gregory y a Christopher, error mío, realmente no me di cuenta hasta que volví a leer el capitulo y me dio flojera acomodarlos para anexarlos, pero en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán._

_Perdonen si me tarde en actualizar pero es que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar el capítulo. De la mitad para abajo me fue sencillo ya que me ayudo mucho Coyote Smith. Espero les haya gustado._

_Agradecimientos a: **Coyote Smith/ Luis Carlos/ Black The Hollow In Nightmares/ Coffig/ Spody El Jarcor/ Garu0212 **(en el próximo capítulo pondré más reacciones por parte de Damien y Pip)/ **Phirsa Fantasía/ The Gray-Eyed Girl: **Tienes razón nadie acabara con el Yaoi :3**/ The Parker Press: **Pronto te leerás :D ¡Gracias por comentar! **/Ellie 77/ **_

_¡Gracias a todo por comentar les mando muchos saludos! Al igual gracias a los que agregan a Favoritos o siguen la historia ¡Me hacen tan feliz!_

_Bueno ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Primera visita

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Titulo**: Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?

**Rated:** T.

**Genero**: Humor, Friendship.

**Idea original**: Luis Carlos.

**Autores:** Bertha Nayelly y Coyote Smith.

La mayoría de las historias que aquí aparezcan no son de nuestra propiedad, les damos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Después de que todos se fueron de casa de Kyle, decidieron ir a la cafetería de los padres de Tweek. Una vez ahí sentados comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema del Yaoi. Obviamente los más molestos eran Cartman y Damien, quienes no podían creer que escribieran historias gays sobre ellos, menos Cartman que no podía imaginarse el que lo juntaran con Kyle o el idiota de Kenny ¡Hasta con Butters lo emparejan!

- No es tan malo - dijo Kenny mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de agua que había pedido.

- No es tan malo - dijo Cartman mientras reía - ¡No es tan malo maldito pobretón de mierda! Escriben historias sobre nosotros, historias gays.

- Eso lo hace más interesante - dijo Kenny mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - O dime ¿No te gustaría intentar hacer conmigo eso que escriben sobre nosotros dos? - le pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Bueno ya, de todas maneras mañana vamos a ir a ver a ese tal Coyote para hablar de esto - dijo Craig con su típica expresión neutra.

- ¿Tan mala son esas historias Butters? - le pregunto Pip al rubio quien estaba frotándose los nudillos.

- B-B-bueno... ¿P-porque no leen unas? - les dijo. Todos se vieron entre sí.

- ¡Yo no voy a leer esas mariconerías! - exclamo Damien, es imposible que a él, el mismísimo anticristo lo emparejen con otro hombre, encima con alguien como Pip, no es que lo odie, al contrario el chico le agrada pero de ahí a que lo emparejen.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Craig ganándose la atención de todos - Tal vez Stan y Kyle están exagerando el asunto - continuo hablando.

- Tienes razón – dijo Token – Tweek ¿Tienes alguna Laptop o Computadora que podamos usar? –

-¡GAH! Si – dijo Tweek poniéndose de pie. Segundos después regreso con una laptop y la puso en medio de la mesa.

- Bien, hay que buscar – dijo Token.

-¡GAH! ¿Cómo serán esas ngh historias? – pregunto Tweek jalándose los cabellos.

- Cálmate Tweek – le dijo Craig tomándole las manos para que no se siguiera jalando los cabellos.

- Bueno, encontré este llamado "Anormalmente anormal" – dijo el afro americano – Vamos a leerlo – dijo a lo que todos asintieron y se juntaron frente al aparato. Kenny aprovecho el poco espacio y tomo a Butters de la cintura provocando en el un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el suyo.

_"Anormalmente normal por Coyote Smitch:_

_Stan está harto de ser etiquetado como aburrido y normal, por lo que decide hacer una locura para romper esa imagen y demostrar su valía. Cuando ocurre un desastre, si Stan no puede ser normal pueden aquellos más cercanos a él se mantener unidos? Traducción de "Abnormally Average" de NoseBridgePinch_.

_Era un típico Viernes por la tarde, el receso después del almuerzo. El nueve años de edad Stan Marsh se dirigió al baño de los niños, para tomar un descanso de otro partido de futbol en el patio de recreo. Al entrar noto un pedazo de papel pegado a la pared…_

_._

_._

_….."_

- Wendy fue un poco injusta con Stan – pronuncio Craig.

-Pero es verdad, digo ¿Por qué a Wendy le gusta Stan? ¿Qué tiene él de especial? – se cuestiono a si mismo Kevin.

-Y por lo que he notado, Wendy y Bebe son muy amigas ¿Verdad? – Dijo Damien con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo sonrojar a los demás –Bueno, bueno leamos otro – dijo aburriéndose un poco. Buscaron y hallaron otro así que comenzaron a leer:

_"Ángel por ElisaM2331._

_Pequeña narración de un chico de Colorado frente a la tumba de su esposa._

_Respire._

_Ese frio aire tan gélido, y tan cargado de tristeza que siento cada vez que vengo a visitarte en este lugar._

_Avanzo con pasos lentos viendo la nieve cubriendo cada una de las tumbas…_

_._

_._

_…"_

-¡Buaa! Pobre de Stan y de su hijo – exclamo Clyde al ver que Wendy había muero dejando viudo a Stan.

- Al menos ella se volvió un Ángel para los dos – pronuncio Token.

- Si – susurro Pip conmovido por esas historias.

-¡Ya dejen de llorar! – dijo Cartman rodando los ojos

- Miren este – Tweek señalo uno.

- "La fiebre de Damien" – leyó Kenny.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál fiebre? A ver ábrelo – dijo Damien presionando a Tweek para que lo abriera.

- ¡GAH! Presión…

_"La fiebre de Damien por Garu0212._

_:Continuacion de Amor y Gripe::Dip::Oneshot: Damien y Pip llevan una semana de novios, pero a la siguiente semana Damien contrae la gripe y Pip lo cuida. Lo que nunca sabian era que un simple beso los dejara en la cama, exahustos y sonrojados. Se que no es buen summary, pero no se ocurrio otra cosa . Lemmon_

_-Te dije que te resfriarías – dijo Pip a Damien. Hace una semana que Pip y Damien son novios. Pero lo que ninguno había previsto era que a la siguiente semana Damien se contagiara de la gripe. Este ultimo menos, Damien nunca pensó que se enfermaría, pero se equivoco. Lo único que paso fue que la gripe le dio 10 veces peor que a Pip…_

_._

_._

_…"_

-"Espera quiero meterlo dentro" Jajaja El francesito fue embestido por el anticristo y quedo con fiebre Jajaja – se burlaba Cartman mientras rodaba en el piso y los demás trataban de no reír.

- Culo gordo – pronuncio para enseguida lanzarle una bola de fuego y quemarlo.

- ¡Ayyy! – gritó Cartman mientras tomaba un vaso de café que había por ahí y se lo echaba encima.

Pip mientras tanto estaba más rojo que un tomate, ya sabía a qué se refería Kyle con eso de tener "sexo gay"

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Damien amenazando con quemar la computadora.

- ¡Espera Damien! – lo detuvo Pip.

- Jaja esto es gracioso – dijo Clyde viendo como Cartman se quejaba de dolor.

- Hay que leer otro – dijo Token. Tweek asintió y comenzó a bajar las opciones, la mayoría de las historias estaban en Ingles, y eso los hacía enojar. Hasta que encontraron una en español. Seguidamente el rubio abrió la página.

_"Algo de excitación por Sakuyachan._

_Tweek sin temblor ni miedo alguno, acerco de nuevo sus labios a los de Craig y los volvió a besar. Twaig Tweek X Craig y Lemon._

_La noche chocaba fría en South Park._

_Ya toda la ciudad estaba en el quinto sueño, excepto dos sombras, caminando por la acera._

_Un moreno y un rubio._

_Su movilización era lenta y algo forzada…_

_._

_._

_…_

_-¡Ngn! – el rubio hacia lo posible para no soltar algún gemido, se mordía el labio con delicadeza para ahogarlos. _

_- mgm! – para Craig era más sencillo ya que él era silenciado, pero aun así trataba de aguantar algunos…_

_._

_…"_

- ¡GAH! Yo no viole a Craig! – grito Tweek después de leer mientras comenzaba a jalarse los cabellos.

- Jajaja – se reía Cartman al ver la expresión de Craig.

- ¿¡QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO!? – exclamo Craig encabronado y ligeramente avergonzado.

-Wow y yo que pensaba que Craig era el dominante – pronuncio Kenny con una mano en la barbilla.

- ¿Qué es dominante? – preguntó Clyde al no entenderle.

- Ah pues el dominante es…

- ¡K-Kenny! – le reclamo Butters al saber la respuesta que iba a dar. Kenny rio ligeramente.

- Miren aquí hay otro – exclamo Kevin.

- Supongo que lo tengo que abrir ¿Verdad? – preguntó Clyde quien le había quitado el mouse a Tweek porque este estaba shockeado por lo que acababa de leer. Todos lo miraron como si hubiera preguntado "¿Mañana va a ser un día? – Bueno ya – dijo abriendo la dichosa página.

_"Cumpliendo una vieja apuesta por VicPin._

_:Kyman: La maestra de Biología juntó a Cartman y a Kyle para que ambos trabajaran juntos en la tarea del mes; Kyle, a sabiendas de que el gordo no trabajaría para nada, decidió ofrecerle un trato: A cambio de su colaboración en la tarea, él, Kyle Broflovski, cumplirá con una vieja apuesta: El de chuparle las bolas. ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Pasen y lean! LEMMON._

_Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski, de 16 estaban en la habitación frente a la computadora haciendo un trabajo en equipo para la tarea de Biología._

_Kyle se negaba a trabajar con el gordo en un principio dado que este no cooperaba ni para teclear la tarea y si lo…_

_._

_._

_…_

_._

- ¡Dios mío Culón! ¡Eres un maldito abusador! - dijo Damien algo sorprendido.

- ¡Cállate que la rata judía parece disfrutarlo! - se quejó Cartman - Además ¿QUE MIERDA LE PASA POR LA CABEZA A LA PERSONA QUE ESCRIBIO ESTO?

- Vamos Culo gordo, si siempre has querido que Kyle te chupe las bolas - comentó Kenny encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

- B-Bueno creo que deberíamos dejar de leer esto - pronuncio Butters frotando sus nudillos con rapidez.

- ¡Oh vamos Butters! - le dijo Kenny abrazándolo por los hombros - Esto es muy divertido.

- Pervertido - susurro Token.

- Por lo menos el día de mañana iremos a visitar a uno de estos autores para que nos expliquen qué es esto - pronuncio Pip-

- Cierto - dijo Damien mientras asentía - Después podemos quemar su casa y así con todos los escritores.

- Stan dijo que no podían hacer eso - dijo Kenny - Además ya les dije que no es tan malo.

- Como sea – dijo Cartman poniéndose de pie – Me largo, me aburrí de leer tanta mariconería – se quejó caminando hacia la salida.

- Yo también me voy – Token se puso de pie.

- Me voy contigo – dijo Clyde poniéndose de pie también y saliendo del lugar junto a su amigo.

- Butters quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Kenny tomando la mano de Butters y antes de que este dijera algo se lo llevo. Todos se fueron quedando así, solo a Craig y Tweek.

- ¡GAH! Esto es mucha presión – susurro Tweek con un sonrojo.

- ¿Te quedaras aquí? O ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – le pregunto el pelinegro viéndolo de manera seria e indiferente. El rubio de un brinco en su lugar, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Ah esto… ¡GAH! Me… me voy a mi casa – dijo cerrando la laptop y poniéndose de pie al igual que Craig.

* * *

Al día siguiente Stan y Kyle estaba fuera de su casa esperando a que los demás chicos llegaran. Token les había dicho que él los esperaba en su casa.

- Y… ¿Dónde dices que vive el tipo ese? – preguntó Stan a Kyle.

- A lado de la casa de Token – respondió el judío frotándose las manos, hacia mucho frió esa mañana.

- Hola chicos – saludo Kenny quien venía junto a Cartman y Butters - ¿Quién falta?

- Damien, Pip, Craig, Tweek y Clyde – respondió Stan.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Token nos vera allá, y los demás dijeron que no querían meterse en problemas – respondió Kyle algo molesto.

Minutos después llegaron los antes mencionados.

- Llegan tarde – reclamó Stan viendo a Craig quien le enseño su dedo corazón.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Todos asintieron y emprendieron camino.

"¿C-Como será e-e-se tipo?" pensó Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

- Es aquí chicos – dijo Token a sus amigos señalando una mansión blanca, de dos pisos, con una piscina, un jardín enorme. En pocas palabras la casa era más grande que la de Token.

- Wow- dijeron la mayoría al ver la mansión.

- ¿Aquí vive este tipo? - preguntaron Stan y Kenny al unisonó.

- Como se ve que gana bien subiendo historias de nosotros - dijo Damien con el ceño fruncido.

- No les pagan - dijo Craig ganándose la mirada de todos - ¡Oh por favor! ¿En serio piensa que les van a pagar por subir historias de nosotros!

- ¿Y cómo respondes a que tiene mucho dinero? - pregunto Token.

- ¡GAH ¡QUE TAL SI ES UN NARCO QUE ROBA ORGANOS Y LOS VENDE ¿QUE TAL SI AHORITA NOS SECUESTRA Y NOS SACA LOS ORGANOS Y NOS VENDE POR KILO!

- grito Tweek mientras temblaba y le daba tics en el ojo.

- Tsk - chasqueo la lengua Craig acercándose al rubio para tranquilizarlo.

- Bueno como sea, no vinimos a admirar su mansión - dijo Kyle - Hay que tocar.

Dicho esto, todos se dirigieron a la puerta principal y tocaron un par de veces. Esperaron como diez segundos y la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días chicos ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – pregunto un joven de piel morena, vestía una chaqueta y ropa blanca de doctor, usaba lentes su pelo era negro y ojos castaños.

- E-Estamos buscando a Coyote Smith – pronuncio Butters tímidamente mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

- Yo soy Coyote Smith – dijo él.

- Bueno…

- ¿QUEREMOS SABER PORQUE ESCRIBE HISTORIAS SOBRE NOSOTROS? – gritaron Cartman y Damien al mismo tiempo.

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Coyote sorprendido por la actitud del castaño y el pelinegro.

- ¿QUE DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO? - pregunto Damien o mejor dicho grito - ¡HAY HISTORIAS GAYS SOBRE NOSOTROS EN INTERNET PEDAZO DE...

- Mira... comenzó a hablar Stan mientras que Kenny y Pip trataban de calmar a Cartman y Damien - Hemos descubierto una página en internet, llamada Fanfiction ¿La conoces?

- Si la conozco, yo he traducido varias historias y he escrito también, al igual que mi amigo Luis Carlos – respondió Orgullo el joven.

- Entonces ese tal Luis Carlos fue la primera persona que escribe esas historias – pregunto Stan.

- Bueno, no pero es uno de los mejores escritores… creo que los conozco a ustedes – dijo Coyote ajustándose los lentes.

- ¿EH?

- ¡Oh claro! Ustedes dos son Stan Marsh y Kyle Bloflovski - exclamo algo feliz - ¿Que hacen aquí? - les preguntó.

- Ya dijimos, nos hemos dado cuenta que hay historias gays sobre nosotros...

- ¿Yaoi?

- ¡Si eso! - exclamó Kenny - ¿Podemos entrar a su pequeñísima casa para platicar? - le preguntó tomando a Butters de la mano quien se sonrojo fuertemente.

- ¡Ya suéltenme! - gritó Cartman zafándose del agarre de Token y Clyde - Maricas…

- ¡Oh! veo que todos ustedes están aquí - pronuncio Coyote algo asombrado.

- Si ¿Podemos pasar? – dijo Stan.

- Por supuesto, pueden entrar – les dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

La casa era muy grande. Con una biblioteca en el segundo piso. Unos cuartos para invitados. Una sala de juegos. Varios baños en el primer piso. Una cocina grande. Un refrigerador grande y una sala de estar con una gran televisión. Toda la casa era hecha de mármol color blanco.

-Wow- volvieron a exclamar la mayoría.

. ¡Podemos ir al grano! - grito Cartman, que estaba igual de maravillado que los demás pero a él solo le importaba saber el motivo de porque hacían esas malditas historias.

- Eh... si - dijo Kyle - Bueno, nosotros venimos solo para investigar que es eso del Yaoi y porque escriben ese tipo de historias- le dijo a Coyote.

- Bueno, no sabria como responderte eso - dijo él - Supongo que ya han de saber que el Yaoi es la relación entre dos hombres.

- Sí, eso ya lo sabemos pero...

- ¡MALDITA SEA DIGANOS PORQUE MIERDA ESCRIBEN HISTORIAS SOBRE NOSOTROS - Gritaron Damien y Cartman desesperados.

- Eh... Pues no sé, yo empecé a escribir porque me gusta saber de ustedes y escribir sobre lo que pudieran pasar – respondió el chico.

- Nosotros queremos investigar quien fue la primera persona que escribió unas historias sobre nosotros, pero una historia Yaoi – dijo Stan algo apenado.

- Bueno, la verdad no estoy muy seguro quien escribió de ese tipo pero ¿Para qué quieren saberlo? – pregunto Coyote con curiosidad.

- Para quemarlos vivos – respondió Damien con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Solo queremos saber el motivo por el cual escriben de eso – dijo Kyle.

- Bueno, quienes escriben esa clase de historias. Por lo general en su mayoría son mujeres…

- ¡SABIA QUE ERAN TIPAS LAS QUE ESCRIBIAN ESO! – Exclamo Cartman. Todos se vieron entre sí.

- Aunque también hay hombres que escriben de ese género – siguió hablando Coyote.

- Bueno… - hablo Token – Creo que deberíamos ir a investigar más ¿No creen?

- Sigo diciendo que esto no nos va a servir de nada – hablo Kenny - ¿Para que quieren saber quién es la primera persona que escribió Yaoi?

- Ya te habíamos dicho – le dijo Stan – Iremos con personas que escriben esta clase de historias y le pediremos que dejen de escribir eso.

- ¡GAH! Esto es demasiada presión – se quejo Tweek.

- Miren, yo apoyo a Kenny, de nada les va a servir ir con los que escriben esta clase de historias – les aconsejo o dijo Coyote – Y bueno, si les piden a "ellas" porque en su mayoría son mujeres como ya les había dicho, no creo que dejen de escribir.

- Pues entonces las quemamos – volvió a decir Damien con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Cállate Damien – le dijo Pip sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Qué?

- Nada… bueno, supongo que tiene razón.

- Miren, tengo que salir pero si quieren investigar más puede visitar a Luis Carlos, el vive al lado de la casa de Craig – continuo Coyote mirando a todos con interés.

- Entonces vamos – dijo Stan liderando al grupo y saliendo de la casa pero son detenidos por Coyote.

-Esperen tengo algo que hacer – dijo con calma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que le chupemos las bolas? – pregunto Cartman mientras reía y molestando a los demás.

- No, eso no Cartman – dijo – En realidad quiero hacer esto – dijo para en seguirla darle un golpe en el estomago provocando que el castaño cayera al suelo y se quejara de dolor – Para de ser malo con las personas – gritó Coyote golpeando fuertemente en la entrepierna. Los demás reían sin poder evitarlo, felices de que al fin alguien le diera su merecido a Cartman.

Media hora después…

-¿Entonces vamos a ir con ese tal Luis Carlos? - preguntó Kenny viendo a Stan. Cartman estaba quejándose de dolor mientras los seguía. El pelinegro asintió - ¿Y vamos a ir hoy - Otro asentimiento - ¿Ya ahorita?

- Vamos mañana - dijo rodando los ojos. Kenny grito un ¡Yai! para después tomar a Butters de la mano y llevándoselo a otro lugar.

- Bueno nos vamos - dijo Craig comenzando a caminar seguido de Tweek, Token y Clyde.

- Esto es una mierda - se quejo Cartman.

- ¡Ja! Lo dices porque te patearon las bolas Culón.

-¡Cállate Judío!

- Todos ustedes son unos pendejos - dijo Damien - Bueno me voy, Pip tengo que decirte algo - le dijo al rubio y antes de que este respondiera lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo.

- Luego dicen que no son nada - pronuncio Stan.

- Como sea – respondió Cartman dándose la vuelta y yéndose a su casa, necesitaba una bolsa de hielo urgente.

- Entonces mañana iremos con otro escritor – hablo Kyle – Estoy aburriéndome de todo esto – se quejo.

- Yo también – respondió – pero debemos hacer lo que sea para impedir que sigan escribiendo esa clase de historias.

Kyle no respondió, simplemente miro a otro lado.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Stan.

- EH, no nada. Creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo.

- Claro, oye ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?

- Claro – respondió Kyle mientras sonreía.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Agradecimientos a:_

_**Phirsa Fantasía/ Luis Carlos/ Spody el Jarcor/ ElisaM2331: **Ame tu comentario ¡Muchas gracias! **/ IceCreamLover96/ Cereal Pascual/ Coffig.**_

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz. Bueno, sin nada más que decir me retiro ¡Gracias por leer! _


	5. Chapter 5

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Titulo**: Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?

**Rated:** T.

**Genero**: Humor, Friendship.

**Idea original**: Luis Carlos.

**Autores:** Bertha Nayelly y Coyote Smith.

La mayoría de las historias que aquí aparezcan no son de nuestra propiedad, les damos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

**Notas de Autor: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste. Pero antes, agradecimientos a:

**Coyote Smith / Blackie-99: **¡Claro que pondré tu historia! Pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo :3 **Luis Carlos / Phirsa Fantasía / Spody el Jarcor / Lamphia / CoffiG / ElisaM2331: ***Lady Bertha de la noble sangre Fujoshi* asdfghjkl me encanta como suena eso. ¡Sigo diciendo que amo tus comentarios! Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta historia :D. **/ Scary L. Lunatic / TheParkerPress.**

¡Gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta loca historia, me hacen tan feliz! También quiero agradecer a: **Ellie77 / GaruO212 / IceCreamLover96 / KennethMc / Kurumi2413Keehl / Kya J. Him / LordKukuku / Masamune Kida / Purumpu / Ruben D´Bondevik / Smallbecky-Boo / Chicaaventurera / Pervertida3000/ **Por agregar la historia a favoritos, asdfgh son todos un amor ;3. Bueno ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

Capitulo Cinco.

El Team Stan se encontraba en la cafetería de los padres de Tweek. Este tema del Yaoi si que les dio fuerte. Especialmente a Kyle, quien aun no podía creer la clase de historias que había leído. Y lo peor de todo esto, era que gracias a eso, no podía dormir bien ¿Por qué? Fácil cada vez que cerraba los ojos, escenas donde él y su mejor amigo hacían esas cosas, para nada "sanas" que aparecían en los fics esos que leyó, surgían en su mente. Y eso, le hacía sentirse apenado y molesto. Pero estaba alegre, de saber que al menos Coyote (Quien se gano su respeto por haber golpeado a Cartman) no escribía esa clase de historias.

—Yo sigo diciendo, que esos dos tipos, Coyote y Luis Carlos deben ser gays. —Dijo Cartman acordándose de lo de ayer. Mientras que los chicos, a excepción de Kyle quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, leían historias del primer autor mencionado.

—Bueno, no tanto, la mayoría de las historias de Coyote, no nos ponen como homosexuales. —Dijo Stan mientras leía una de esas historias.

—Y del tal Luis Carlos, no hemos leído ninguna historia, así que no sabemos. —Pronuncio Kyle poniendo atención a la plática.

— ¿Qué ese tal Luis Carlos no es el autor de "Amores Inesperados"? esa historia con la que Stan se traumo. —Dijo Kenny con expresión aburrida. Las miradas se posaron en Stan que se sonrojo ligeramente.

— ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que la historia sea buena. —Respondió tratando de justificarse.

—Bueno… — Dijo Kyle.

—Oigan maricas. —Dijo Craig acercándose a ellos seguidos de su Team.

— ¿Qué quieres imbécil?—Respondió Stan algo molesto, por como los había llamado, ganándose la típica señal de Craig con el dedo.

—Queríamos preguntarles ¿Si vamos a ir con el homosexual ese… el tal Luis Carlos?—Pregunto con su típico tono de voz neutro.

—Debemos ir. Al final, ese tipo debe de saber mucho, ya que, al igual que Coyote ha escrito varias historias.—Dijo Stan.—Es más, debemos ir de una vez.—Dicho esto, se puso de pie y camino a la salida del lugar, haciendo una seña con la mano, dando a entender que lo siguieran. Y así lo hicieron todos a excepción de Tweek, quien estaba bebiendo un café, que solo él sabe de dónde lo saco. Al ver que todos se iban, lo tomo con rapidez para después salir corriendo detrás de todos, exclamando: "¡GAH! ¡NO ME OLVIDEN CON LOS GNOMOS!

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa de Luis Carlos. Llegaron a una casa, muy parecida a toda, con excepción de que esta era de color roja con la puerta de un color marrón. Damien y Pip, junto a otros chicos se les unieron a mitad del camino. Una, vez, frente a la puerta, Kenny toco el timbre, esperando a que abrieran la puerta. Segundos después esta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de cabello negro, y ojos color marrón, casi negros. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa blanca, y un suéter igualmente negro.

Al ver a los chicos se sorprendió, pero lo disimulo.

—Ah, hola chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?—Pregunto.

—Eh, ¿Tu eres Luis Carlos?—Pregunto Kenny.

—Depende. —Respondió él. —Si es para hacer trabajo comunitario, no soy yo.

—Eh, no es para eso. —Respondió Kyle algo extrañado. —Es para hablar de los Fanfics Yaoi que existen.

—Ah ¿Ya descubrieron que son gays y sus madres los echaron de su casa? O están ayudando a Cartman a encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir ya que se puso demasiado gordo y no cabe en la suya. —Respondió con simpleza. Molestando a Cartman quien se enojo por lo antes dicho.

— ¡Cállate hijo de Puta!—Exclamo el castaño muy enojado.

—Te enojas tan rápido como siempre, bola de grasa. Ok, pueden pasar. —dijo adentrándose a la casa seguido de los chicos, y Cartman quien seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Los chicos, se dieron cuenta que la casa de Luis estaba algo desordenada, y no era para menos, ya que el joven tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y era algo perezoso.

—Así que vinieron porque quieren hablar de los Fanfics ¿Verdad?—cuestiono a lo que la mayoría asintió. —Oh, ¿Y qué quieren saber?—pregunto nuevamente, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en el lugar.

—Queremos saber ¿Por qué mierda escribes Fanfics Yaoi sobre nosotras?—Pregunto Damien. Luis los miro por unos segundos para después reír.

—A ver pobre diablillo, en primer lugar, yo no tengo la culpa de que parezcan gay, y en segundo lugar, yo no escribo historias Yaoi, bueno sí, pero la mayoría, por no decir todas, son de Aventura, acción y humor. —Dijo con orgullo en sus palabras. Los chicos, quienes se habían molestado por lo primero dicho, lo vieron con curiosidad.

— ¿Ah sí?—Pregunto Kenny.

—Claro, si quieren les puedo enseñar algunas. —antes de que los otros respondieran, se puso de pie y se acerco a su computadora dándoles una señal de que se acercaran.

—Por ejemplo, tengo esta llamada "Universo Paralelo" que escribí, en esta historia Coyote Smith me ha dado sus ideas para poder elaborarla. —Dijo el moreno, mostrándoles el primer capítulo de la historia.

—Ah, el doctor gay ¿No?—Pronuncio Cartman molesto por lo de ayer, ganándose la risa de algunos.

—El no es gay, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho bien merecido te lo tienes bola de grasa. —Dijo con un tono de voz burlón, molestando más al castaño. —Volviendo al tema, esta historia la escribí…

—Para que todos fuéramos gays como Butters ¿No?—Volvió a hablar Cartman, haciendo que todos se molestara, especialmente Kenny, dejando un poco triste al rubio menor.

—No, este fic, se trata de Universos paralelos, donde viven sus contrapartes, que son diferentes a ustedes. —Pronuncio Luis.

—Dame más ejemplos minoría, apuesto a que yo soy un tipo Fuerte y con muchos músculos ¿Verdad?—Dijo con tono de voz arrogante.

—Ehhh, no, sigues estando gordo. Pero te vuelves mejor persona y te pareces, psicológicamente a Butters. —respondió con algo de burla, haciendo que Cartman se molestara más de lo que ya estaba. Stan quiso saber más.

— ¿Y Yo?—Pregunto.

—Bueno, tú te vuelves una persona depresiva y gótica, así como cuando Wendy termino contigo. Por el mismo motivo te vuelves así y porque Kyle dejo de ser tu mejor amigo. Lo de Wendy Coyote dijo que fue fácil, ya que ella se vuelve una persona que se acuesta con todos, y su principal amante es Leo, la contraparte de Butters. —Termino de decir, sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿C-Como soy y-yo?—Pregunto Butters con algo de timidez.

—Tú eres un tipo alto y musculoso, eres líder de un grupo y mandas a tus padres. También tienes otra personalidad en tu cabeza, llamada Paz/Orden, lo cual es irónico, ya que en otros de mis Fanfics la otra personalidad se llama Caos, que es violenta y lujuriosa. —Dijo Luis con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Así como el villano que cree llamado "Profesor Caos?—Pregunto Butters. —Bueno, me alegro no tener una personalidad así en mi cabeza. —Dijo suspirando aliviado y sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Y nosotros?—Pregunto el Topo, que… quien sabe como llego con ellos.

—Coyote me ayudo con ustedes. Tú eres como Gregory y él es como tú. Lo mismo pasa con Craig y Tweek, Token y Clyde. Kyle se volvió un tipo fuerte, pero maleducado. Sheila se volvió una puta, con el perdón de la palabra eh. —le dijo a Kyle. —Gerald, es un ladrón. Los bravucones, son bien portados. Gary, Bradley y Thomas son miembros del equipo de Leo, son más violentos y han tenido sexo varias veces con la Wendy paralela. Kenny es rico y su familia no pasa mucho tiempo con él y creo que ya les estoy dando demasiada información. —Termino de decir, dejando aun más sorprendidos a todos.

—Wow, pues la historia se ve interesante. —Pronuncio Kenny, a lo que todos no pudieron evitar asentir levemente.

—Y no es la única historia, también tengo la de "Las Crónicas de Mysterion".

— ¿Mysterion?—Pregunto nuevamente el rubio inmortal. A lo que Luis asintió de manera orgullosa.

—Pueden leerlo si quieren. —Les dijo metiéndose a la página y dejándoles leer.

.

.

—Wow, este fic mola. —Pronuncio Clyde emocionado.

—Son increíbles las aventuras por las que pasamos. —hablo esta vez, Stan.

—Claro, las escribí yo. —Pronuncio Luis de manera orgullosa.

—Wow, me imagino a Butters actuando así de malo, sin duda alguna se vería muy sexyyy. —Y como era de esperarse, Kenny no tardo en echarle un cumplido a Butters que se sonrojo fuertemente.

—Bueno, tu fic está genial. —Hablo Kyle. —También el de "Que hubiera pasado si..." y el de "Perfectamente jodido"

—Lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué mierda tengo sexo con mi perro?—se quejo Stan.

—No lo sé. —respondió Luis encogiéndose de hombros. —Quise hacer algo diferente y eso se me ocurrió.

— ¿Por qué Tammy apareció? ¿Así como Thomas? ¿Y porque me quede yo con Lexus?—Pregunto Kenny refiriéndose a las Crónicas.

—Es que yo quería hacer aparecer personajes olvidados de la serie. Lo de lexus fue para hacer una pareja Crack. —Dijo Luis calmadamente.

—Bueno, me alegro que al menos ustedes dos; Tú y Coyote no escriban historias Yaoi. —Dijo Stan suspirando de alivio.

—Ahh pero no se sientan aliviados chicos. —Les dijo Luis sin dejar de sonreír. —Es increíble que hayan venido aquí conmigo y que hayan visitado a Coyote, peeero… aun les falta ir a visitar a las que realmente aman el Yaoi.

—Es verdad…

—A ellas, si les va a costar trabajo hacer que dejen de escribir Yaoi. Ya que pareciese que es la vida de las chicas—Les siguió diciendo. Los chicos se vieron entre sí, angustiados. —Además, esto es para los Ukes, que supongo ya saben que es eso y si no, los Ukes son a los que les dan. —Dijo calmadamente. —Si no quieren que siempre los vean como los jodidos pasivos muerde almohadas, ármense de cojones y manden todo a la mierda. Especialmente ustedes Pip, Butters y Tweek. —Dijo con algo de burla. Los últimos mencionados se sonrojaron junto a Kyle.

—Supongo que… gracias. —Dijo Kyle algo molesto y sonrojado.

—Como sea, ¿Dónde viven las tipas esas que escriben Yaoi?—Pregunto Cartman ya harto de todo.

—Bueno culo gordo, creo que una de ellas viven a lado de la casa de Butters. —Respondió tranquilamente, aliviando a los chicos pero haciendo molestar a Cartman por lo que le había dicho.

—Bueno, entonces es todo ¡Gracias Luis! Por cierto, ¿Harás segunda temporada de Amores Inesperados?—le pregunto Stan.

—Bueno…

—Ya vámonos. —dijo Kyle cogiéndolo del brazo. —Nuevamente gracias por atendernos. Hasta luego. —se despidió, para después todos salir de la casa de Luis, quien decidió irse a dormir.

Una vez afuera se vieron entre sí.

—No sé ustedes pero ese tipo me cayó bien. —Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa.

—Sí. —Dijo Kyle sacando su celular. —Aquí tengo que la persona que vive en la casa que nos dijo Luis, es una tal TheParkerPress, su nombre verdadero es Valeria, hay otra escritora que al parecer se está quedando con ella unos días en su casa, llamada Bertha Nayelly.

— ¿Viven juntas?—Pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto Craig.

—Lo publicaron en su perfil. —Respondió con simpleza el judío. —No sé, ustedes pero a mí me da miedo irlas a ver.

—Te entiendo, pero tenemos que ir, debemos hacer algo para que dejen de escribir esas historias. —Dijo Stan.

—Ya les dije chicos, no va a lograr hacer eso. —Dijo Kenny metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Pero como quieran. —Dijo al ver que todos lo ignoraban ¡Hasta Butters lo ignoro!

—Bueno, entonces vamos…—Callo Stan al ver como todos lo miraban. —Vamos mañana. —Dijo.

Todos asintieron. Y cada quien comenzó a irse a su casa, a excepción del Team Stan quienes decidieron ir a casa de Kyle a pasar el rato. Kenny abrazo a Butters, haciéndolo sonrojar. Stan y Kyle suspiraron algo cansados del asunto, y Cartman quien estaba maldiciendo a Coyote y a Luis Carlos, obviamente porque el primero le pego y el Segundo le había llamado Culo gordo.

* * *

_¡Acabe! Espero les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Luis Carlos, que la verdad hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, okey. Y siento si dimos mucho Spoiler de "Universo paralelo" para los que no lo han leído, pero también sirve para que los que no han leído la historia, se metan a leerla que esta interesante (o al menos eso me han dicho porque yo no la he leído) aadfghjk como ya no tengo nada más interesante que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	6. Chapter 6

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Titulo**: Fanfiction ¿Bueno o malo?

**Rated:** T.

**Genero**: Humor, Friendship.

**Idea original**: Luis Carlos.

**Autores:** Bertha Nayelly y Coyote Smith.

La mayoría de las historias que aquí aparezcan no son de nuestra propiedad, les damos los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capitulo Seis.

Los chicos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en la cafetería de los padres de Tweek, discutiendo sobre, si, si ir a casa de TheParkerPress. Sabían, que por ser chica, iba a ser muy difícil que desistiera de escribir Yaoi.

—Tenemos que ir, ellas son las únicas que nos pueden informar bien sobre esto del Yaoi. —Pronuncio Stan viendo a todos con una expresión seria. Los demás simplemente asintieron dándole la razón, después de todo ¿Quién mejor que ellas para saber muy bien de ese tema?

—No creo que dejen de escribir, es como nos dijo el tipo ese. Pareciera que eso del Yaoi fuera la vida de esas Lunáticas. —Dijo Damien de brazos cruzados, y viendo a todos con una expresión neutra.

— ¡GAH! ¿Qué tal si vamos y nos violan! ¡Ser violado sería mucha presión!—Exclamo Tweek comenzando a beber de manera rápida el café que tenía en manos.

—Te vas a atragantar. —Craig le quito el café.

—Como dice Stan, tenemos que ir. —Kyle suspiro, estaba cansado de toda la situación. Eso de estar yendo a casa de esas personas le resultaba molesto. Además de que ir con ellas le daba un poco de… miedo—. Así que… ¿Iremos de una vez? –Pregunto.

—Obviamente vamos a ir, así podre matar a sus padres y hacer que se los coman. —Pronuncio Cartman con furia.

—No hables así gordo. Pero sí, debemos ir para saber más sobre este tema. —Dijo Stan con decisión, a lo que todos asintieron a excepción de Cartman que aun seguía refunfuñando.

—Entonces ¡GAH! Vamos—Dijo Tweek. Todos se pudieron de pie y caminaron a la salida del lugar.

— ¿No creen que esto está llegando muy lejos?—Le pregunto Pip a Butters y Kevin, quienes asintieron levemente.

—Mejor cállate francés de mierda. —Le dijo Cartman.

— ¡Que no soy Francés!—Exclamo el rubio molesto. Odiaba que lo llamaran así. Damien miro a Cartman de manera molesta haciendo que este se arrepintiera por haber llamado así a Pip.

Durante el camino, iban pensando en que les dirían a ellas cuando las vieran. Era obvio, que ellas por ser mujeres, iba a ser más difíciles de tratar. Cartman solo iba diciendo amenazas de muerte dirigidas a ellas, y Kyle le decía que se callara, comenzando así una discusión. Llegaron a una casa muy parecida a las demás. De color azul fuerte y la puerta era de un color marrón.

Kyle no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo, algo le decía que estar ahí era peligroso. Pero no podía retractarse, tenía que llegar al fondo de todo el asunto. Y no quería verse como un marica. Kenny toco la puerta esperando a que esta se abriera.

—Se han dado cuenta que Kenny es el que siempre toca la puerta. —Pronuncio Craig con su típica voz neutra. Todos asintieron.

—Eso porque ustedes maricas, no se atreven a tocar. Kyle quita esa cara, apuesto a que han de ser 'buena' onda. —Una sonrisa adorno sus ojos, y los demás simplemente rodaron los ojos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro, el cual lo tenía atado en una coleta, ojos marrones casi negros. Vestía un polo ancho de color azul, unos jeans grises y un par de zapatillas. Al ver a los chicos se sorprendió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salía. Lo único que hacía era ver a cada uno de los chicos, quienes la miraban algo extrañados.

—Hola, estamos buscando a TheParkerPress y a Bertha Nayelly. —Se animo a hablar Kenny con una sonrisa. La chica lo ignoro y camino en dirección a Kyle y Craig que la veían de manera extraña.

—Oh por dios… ¡Son ustedes!—Grito mientras los abrazaba por el cuello, haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran asustados.

—Ehh… ¿Gracias?—Dijo Craig sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

—G-Gracias también. —Pronuncio Kyle con el rostro igual de rojo que su cabello.

—Esa chica debe ser lesbiana por gustar de ese par de maricones. —Dijo Cartman un poco molesto. Todos lo miraron de manera molesta, para después posar su mirada en la chica, que aun seguía abrazando a Craig y Kyle.

—Ayyy… me alegra tanto que todos ustedes estén aquí—Exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y dando pequeños brincos de felicidad—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quieren pasar?—Antes de que respondieran, jalo a Craig y Kyle al interior de la casa seguido de los demás quienes aun seguían extrañados por la actitud de la chica—, Esperen tengo que llamarle a mi amiga, apuesto a que le encantara que estén aquí.—Dijo sin dejar de estar emocionada—. ¡Nayelly! ¡Ven a que no adivinas quienes están aquí! —Grito, los chicos se taparon los oídos ante tal grito "Que gritona" pensó Damien.

— ¿Quiénes?—Pregunto una chica saliendo de la cocina. Ella tenía el cabello negro corto a la altura de los hombros. Ojos café claros. Vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa de color negra holgada, y tenis blancos. Al ver a los chicos se sorprendió. No podía creer que ellos estuvieran ahí.

—No es sorprendente que ellos estén aquí. —Dijo Valeria (TheParkerPress) sin dejar de estar emocionada, y abrazando a Kyle y Craig.

—Wow sí. —Se acerco lentamente a Damien quien por instinto dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Ohhh eres más lindo en persona!—Grito igual de emocionada que su amiga y abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello, haciendo que este la viera asustado. Los demás chicos simplemente veían la escena, aun más extrañados por el comportamiento de ambas jóvenes.

—Ehhh ¿Por qué me estas abrazando?—Dijo Damien molesto tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

—Ugh…—Gruño Cartman molesto porque al parecer, a él nadie le prestaba atención.

— ¡GAH! TAL VEZ ELLAS NOS QUIEREN LLEVAR CON LOS GNOMOS—Grito Tweek asustado.

—Cálmate Tweek. —Token intento calmar a su amigo, quien comenzó a mirar a todos lados, para verificar que no hubieran Gnomos.

—Al parecer ellos reciben toda la atención. —Pronuncio Stan viendo como Valeria seguía abrazando efusivamente a Kyle… y a Craig.

—Sí, ya ni en la escuela reciben tanto afecto. —Le dijo Kenny.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto Valeria soltando a Craig y a Kyle. Nayelly dejo de abrazar a Damien que soltó un suspiro, esa niña si tenía fuerza.

—Eh… si. —Hablo Stan—. Venimos a hablar sobre el tema de los Fanfics Yaoi. —Al decir esto, ambas chicas se vieron de reojo algo sorprendidas. No se esperaban eso.

—Wow ¿Y qué quieren saber?—Pregunto Valeria nuevamente.

—Queremos saber porque escriben ese tipo de historias, sobre nosotros y sin nuestra autorización. —Dijo Damien molesto.

—Oh, la respuesta es fácil, pensamos que todos ustedes son muy lindos, especialmente Stan y Kyle, o tú con Pip. —Dijo Nayelly viendo al anticristo con una sonrisa. Y haciendo sonrojar a los mejores amigos y a Pip.

—No te olvides del Creek. —Dijo Valeria, a lo que ella asintió.

— ¿Creek?—Pregunto Kyle—. ¿Qué es eso?—Le pregunto a Stan.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Alguien quiere café?—Pregunto Valeria muy feliz.

— ¡GAH! ¡Yo quiero!—Respondió Tweek.

—No venimos a tomar café, queremos saber ¿Por qué mierda escriben historias gays sobre nosotros?—Exclamo Cartman molesto. "Que carácter" pensó Valeria.

—Ahhh… tienes razón Cartman, nosotros queremos saber el porqué. —Dijo Stan avergonzado, haciendo reír un poco a las dos chicas.

—Si necesitamos saberlo. —Dijo Kyle. Las chicas iban a abrir la boca para decir algo. Pero la puerta se abrió revelando a dos chicas.

—Hola chicas. Venimos a traer otras historias. —Dijo una chica de pelo largo y color negro. Vestía una chaqueta morada y falda amarilla.

—Les aseguramos que les gustaran. —Dijo una rubia de pelo rizado. Ella vestía una chaqueta roja y falda del mismo color.

— ¡PERO QUE HACES USTEDES DOS AQUÍ!—Grito Stan sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, que se quedaron boquiabiertas y con los ojos bien abiertos, soltando sus bolsas al suelo.

—Mierda. —Dijo Valeria.

—C-Chicos ¿Qué los trae por acá?—Pregunto la pelinegra riendo de manera nerviosa.

—Nosotros…

—Espera ¿A qué historias se refieren?—Pregunto Kyle recordando las palabras que habían dicho al entrar. Ambas jóvenes vieron a Valeria y a Nayelly pidiéndoles ayuda.

—No me digan que… ¡USTEDES DOS ESCRIBEN YAOI!—Grito Stan señalándolas acusadoramente.

— ¡Todas ustedes son unas hijas de puta!—Exclamo Cartman.

—No nos digas así Culón. —Dijo la rubia molesta.

—N-Nos dijo, hijas de puta. —Pronuncio Valeria con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mira lo que haces pendejo. —Dijo Nayelly viendo a Cartman con molestia.

—Bebe, Wendy ¿Ustedes sabían de la existencia del Yaoi?—Les pregunto Kyle a ambas chicas.

—Sí, lo sabíamos Kyle. —Respondió Bebe algo preocupada por la reacción de los chicos—. Sabíamos que ustedes se iban a ofender por eso no les dijimos nada. —Dijo un poco más segura de sí misma.

—Yo comprendo las razones, pero debieron decirnos. —Dijo Stan un poco molesto.

—Además ¿Ustedes también escriben historias de nosotros?—Pregunto Kenny, quien no se veía para nada molesto con la situación.

—Eh…

— ¡Ustedes son unas putas!—Grito Cartman furioso, Stan se le acerco y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, provocando que este cayera al suelo quejándose de dolor.

—Ah, ya no hagan tanto drama. —Se quejo Nayelly.

—Sí. —La apoyo Valeria. —No se enojen con las chicas. Nosotras podemos escribir lo que se nos plazca. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues entonces nosotros escribiremos Yuri de todas ustedes. —Les dijo Craig con su semblante neutro.

—Como si…

—Espera… ¿Ustedes saben que es el Yuri?—Pregunto Nayelly viéndolos con expresión incrédula. Todos asintieron, especialmente Kenny que se sentía muy orgulloso de conocer ese término. — ¿Es en serio? Saben que es el Yuri pero no sabían que era el Yaoi.

— Que imbéciles. —Dijo Valeria riendo. Nayelly también comenzó a reír sin poder creer lo menso que podían llegar a ser los chicos.

— ¡Como sea!—Grito Damien. —Queremos que dejen de escribir Yaoi.

— Y si no queremos ¿Qué?—Lo reto Nayelly viéndolo seriamente.

—Oh, vamos es hermoso el Yaoi. Yo amo el Style, Bunny, Creek y Dip. —Exclamo emocionada Valeria.

—Sí, también el Kenneric, Catters, pero no me gusta el Kyman. —Nayelly miro a Cartman y después a Kyle negando levemente con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué mierda hablan? ¿Qué es eso de Style. Bunny y quién sabe qué más?—Pregunto Stan.

— ¿No saben qué es eso?—Pregunto Wendy a lo que los chicos negaron con la cabeza. —Ah pues son las mezclas de sus nombres, por ejemplo. El style es la pareja de Stan y Kyle. Las letras 'St' son las iniciales de Stan y 'Yle' son de Kyle. —Explico orgullosa de sí misma.

—Lo mismo pasa con el Bunny, que es Butters-Kenny, el Creek que es Craig-Tweek y así. —Pronuncio Nayelly.

—También existe el Kyman. Cryle. Cran. Crenny. Kendy y muchas más. —Dijo Valeria Emocionada.

—Eso demuestra que todas ustedes son unas hijas de Puta. —Grito Cartman parándose del suelo, pero Valeria le volvió a dar una patada en la entrepierna. Cartman se quejo de dolor cayendo al suelo, mientras se agarraba sus bolas.

— ¡Eso es por decirnos hijas de Puta!—Grito Valeria con una sonrisa, y satisfecha por ver a Cartman quejándose de dolor. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

—A veces es algo violenta. —Dijo Nayelly sonriendo levemente.

—Cartman está teniendo lo que se merece. —Murmuro Kyle feliz a Stan quien asintió levemente.

—Pero debemos volver al asunto inicial ¿Por qué hacen historias Yaoi sobre nosotros?—Pregunto Stan, recordando la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

—Ah, ya les dijimos que porque se nos da la gana. Bueno, en mi caso porque se me hacen historias muy lindas. —Dijo Nayelly viendo con pena como Cartman seguía quejándose de dolor. Y no lo culpaba, una patada en esas parte, dos veces en el mismo día sí que le ha de doler.

—En mi caso… por lo mismo, amo leer y escribir historias. —Exclamo Valeria. —Y más cuando es Lemon. —Los chicos se sonrojaron por lo ultimo dicho.

—Vamos chicos, mientras ustedes sepan que no es real, no tiene que afectarles. —Les dijo Wendy.

—Al menos, que en realidad sean gays y se cojan los unos a los otros. —Dijo Nayelly con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡No! No es justo que escriban eso ¿Saben lo que se siente leer esas historias de uno mismo?—Dijo Kyle ya molesto de toda la situación.

—Ah Kyle ¡Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas!—Dijo Valeria volviéndolo a abrazar, provocando en él un sonrojo y que Stan frunciera el ceño- ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir abrazándolo de esa manera? Se supone que solo él puede abrazarlo. No… ¿Él pensó eso?

—Yo prefiero a Damien. —Dijo Nayelly.—Es que es más lindo.—Dicho esto lo volvió a abrazar. Damien la miro incrédulo, en serio esas tipas estaban locas.

"Ay caramba, cuando va a dejar de abrazarme". Pensó un poco aburrido de todo el asunto.

—Por curiosidad, ¿Quién fue la primera persona que escribió Yaoi de nosotros?—Pregunto Stan, intentando volver al asunto principal.

—No lo sabemos. —Dijo Nayelly algo triste por no saber eso, al igual que las demás chicas.

— ¿Qué? Pero creí que ustedes lo sabían todo. —Dijeron los chicos.

—No somos adivinas. No, no sabemos quien escribió el primer Yaoi, y para ser sincera me da flojera investigar. —Dijo Nayelly. —Pero… ¿Para qué quieren saberlo?

—Si, no es como si vayan con esa persona a golpearlo o algo por el estilo. —Pronuncio Valeria.

—Solo queremos saber. —Respondió Kyle.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Van a dejar de escribir Yaoi sí o sí?—Cartman las miro seriamente.

— ¡No!—Respondieron ambas chicas al unisonó.

—Ahh son unas hijas de…

— ¡Cállate Culón!—Le grito Wendy.

— ¡GAH! ¡Esto es mucha presión!—Grito Tweek comenzando a jalarse los cabellos y a temblar fuertemente.

—No hagas eso. —Le dijo Craig tomándole ambas manos para que dejara de jalarse el cabello.

— ¡Owww Creek, que hermosa pareja hacen!—Dijo Valeria con los ojos llenos de felicidad, al ver tal escena. Tweek se sonrojo ligeramente y Craig se separo de él.

—Esperen, creo que el tipo ese, el tal Coyote puede saber quien escribió el primer Yaoi. —Pronuncio Kenny.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tengo entendido, que ese tipo ha hecho traducciones, tal vez sepa. —Respondió. Todos se vieron entre sí, podía ser eso verdad.

—Tienes razón, debemos ir de nuevo con ese tipo para saber. —Dijo Kyle, a lo que todos asintieron.

—Pero antes, ¿Podemos ir a comer unos tacos?—Pregunto Clyde feliz. Ambas chicas lo vieron con ternura y no duraron en abrazarlo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Entonces… ¿Van a ir con Coyote otra vez?—Pregunto Valeria soltando a Clyde y viendo a todos con tristeza. Ya que no quería que se fueran aún.

—Sí. —Respondió Stan. —Es lo mejor, para saber quien fue la primera persona que escribió el primer Yaoi.

—Oh… bueno. Pero si quieren investigar eso, también tendrán que investigar quien hizo el primer video Yaoi, la imagen Yaoi, y… muchas cosas que los involucran a todos ustedes. —Dijo Nayelly.

— ¿H-Hay videos también?—Pregunto Butters comenzando a frotar sus nudillos con nerviosismos.

—Sí, hay unos llamados Doujinshi ¡Son tan lindos!—Exclamo ella emocionada.

—Wow, oye, oye en esos videos vienen… ya sabes. —Dijo Kenny haciendo una seña con las manos. Valeria se sonrojo y Nayelly sonrió.

—Oh si, si quieres te puedo recomendar algunos. —Le dijo, a lo que el rubio asintió emocionado.

—Bien, como veo que ustedes par de locas, no van a dejar de escribir. Nos largamos. —Dijo Damien hablando por todos.

— ¡No! ¡Quédense un rato más! ¡Kyle, Craig los amo!—Suplico Valeria. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por eso dicho, Nayelly le entrego una hoja a Kenny donde venían los nombres de esos videos.

—Gracias. —Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y leyendo los nombre.

—De nada. —Respondió ella. —Bien, antes de que se vayan, yo quiero que Stan y Kyle se den un beso. —Dijo sin descaro alguno.

— ¿¡QUEEE!?—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Si, beso, beso!—Exclamo Valeria junto a Bebe y Wendy, dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

—Ni hablar, yo no voy a besar, a Kyle. —Dijo Stan algo molesto y sonrojado.

—Hay sí. Si ya todos sabemos que se mueren por el otro. —Dijo Wendy, a lo que Nayelly la apoyo.

—Pero como quieran. Entonces que Damien se bese con Pip. —Nayelly miro al anticristo con una sonrisa.

—Estás pero bien idiota si crees que voy a hacer eso. —Grito Damien molesto y Pip se sonrojo.

—No me digas idiota. —Le dijo. —Todavía que eres el que más me gusta de todos. —Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

— ¡Hey!—Exclamaron lo otros.

— ¡Yo puedo besar a Butters!—Dijo Kenny más que feliz. Butters se sonrojo ligeramente y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos.

—Bueno, mejor acabar con esto rápido. —Dijo Stan decidido, se acerco a Kyle y sin previo aviso plato sus labios sobre los de él, sorprendieron al pelirrojo y haciendo que las chicas soltaran un chillido de emoción.

— ¡Lo mismo digo yo!—Hablo Damien y de igual manera, tomo a Pip y lo beso. Emocionando más a las chicas.

— ¡Yo también!—Grito Kenny con una sonrisa y beso al rubio menor, que aun se encontraba sonrojado. Valeria y Bebe se desmayaron -. Al ver eso.

—Ehh… Creo que es mejor irnos. —Dijo Token algo incomodo por la situación.

—No esperen. —Dijo Valeria acercándose a Tweek. — ¡Toma!—Le dio una taza.

— ¡GAH! ¿Qué es eso?—Pregunto el rubio.

—Es café. Nayelly lo hizo, y déjame decirte que es delicioso.

—G-gracias. —Dijo Tweek dando un sorbo al líquido.

—Bien, vámonos. —Dijo Craig tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la casa, bajo la mirada divertida de las chicas.

—Oigan, ya sepárense. —Les dijo Nayelly a los chicos, quienes se separaron rápidamente. Stan, Kyle, Pip y Butters estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas. Damien trataba de verse indiferente y Kenny tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Maricas…-Pronuncio Cartman, caminando a la salida del lugar, mientras cojeaba, pues todavía le dolían sus partes nobles.

—Bueno, nos vamos… me encantaría decir que fue un gusto pero… Adiós. —Dijo Stan dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Los demás simplemente hicieron un ademan con la mano y fuero tras Stan.

—Y se fueron. —Dijo Valeria algo triste. —Yo quería que se quedaran un rato más. —Cruzo los brazos e inflo las mejillas.

—Dijeron que iban a ver a Coyote ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Nayelly. Valeria asintió levemente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo una idea. —Dijo ella tomando el teléfono.

— ¿Idea?... ¿A quién le vas a llamar?—Pregunto algo confundida.

—A Coyote y Luis Carlos. Tú confía en mí, vas a volver a ver a tu Kyle. —Valeria sonrió de igual manera.

—Bueno, al parecer la visita los beneficio mucho. —Dijo Craig viendo con burla a los chicos.

—Cállate, estas celoso porque tu no besaste a Tweek. —Le dijo Kyle molesto. Craig le hizo la señal con el dedo.

—Bueno, hay que ir con Coyote. Bueno no, mejor vamos mañana. —Dijo Stan. No tenía ganas de ir ahora, suficiente con el beso que le dio a Kyle.

—Bien, me voy. —Dijo Kenny yéndose a su casa. Tenía ganas de ver los videos que la joven le había dado.

—Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana afuera de la casa del tipo ese. —Dijo Kyle. Todos asintieron, y así cada quien se fue a su casa. A excepción de él y Stan quienes se quedaron parados, viendo a otro lado.

—Eh, Kyle… ese beso…

—No importa. —Lo interrumpió—Solo fue un beso, no te preocupes. Además, viendo la situación era lo mejor, si no esas locas no nos iban a dejar ir.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió. —Lo que no me imaginaba, era que Bebe y Wendy también escribieran esa clase de historias.

—Yo tampoco lo imaginaba pero ya que… sabemos que jamás, dejaran de existir las historias Yaoi. —Dijo Kyle resignado. Stan asintió levemente.

Ambos se vieron y sonrieron. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus casas. Kyle no podía dejar de sentirse extraño. Como si todavía tuvieran que pasar por más cosas. Pero no sabía que… decidió ignorar eso.

* * *

Wow, el capítulo quedo más largo de lo que pensaba… :3. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien. :D. Como pueden ver en este cap demuestro mi amor a los Doujinshi y a Damien *-*. Es que ese diablo es tan… ASDFGHJKL. Okey no *:*. Valeria, o TheParkerPress, espero te haya gustado tu aparición */* Lo hicimos con mucho amor. No eso no. Asdfghjkl ¡Espero te haya gustado! Y si no, ¡Te aguantas! Haha no ya me callo.

Agradecimientos a: Kodoku-san.., Coyote Smith.., Ellie77.., Luis Carlos.., TheParkerPress.., CoffiG.., ElisaM2331.., IceCreamLover96.., Spody.., Tetra Zelda.., dany,ruel.., MorBy14.., Garu0212.., ¡Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews! ¡Me hacen llorar! Okno. *-*.

Y bien, aviso el capítulo que sigue será el último… Si, el fic es muy corto pero ya no hay material, así que ni modo. Pero prometemos dar lo mejor, para que el capítulo sea un final digno de leer. Ehh…. Ya no tengo nada mejor que decir, así que me largo. ¡Saludos a todos! y muchas gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
